


Frühlingserwachen

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [54]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Caring, Episode Related, Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Seasonal, Spring, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aber jetzt war Sonntag, er hatte frei, und die Sonne schien. </p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/154267.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Frühlingserwachen

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo (deutsch-fandom): Frühlingsbegriffe / erste Sonnenstrahlen  
> 120-Minuten-Challenge: Frühlingserwachen  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Spielt einige Zeit nach dem Ende von „Die chinesische Prinzessin“, das ich jahreszeitlich etwas weiter in den Winter verlegt habe. Wenn sich der Canon an Thiels Geburtstag am 6. Dezember gehalten hätte, würde das auch alles so passen ;) Ansonsten hat es eigentlich keine Handlung *räusper*  
> A/N: Passend zum Wetter gestern. Nur eine Fingerübung, um wieder ins Schreiben zu kommen, nicht mehr als ein bißchen h/c und Fluff.  
> Länge: ~ 950 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten

***

 

Er hatte gefrühstückt, die Zeitung gelesen, Wäsche gewaschen und die ganze Zeit nicht einmal wirklich aus dem Fenster geschaut. In letzter Zeit gab es da ja auch wirklich wenig, wofür es sich lohnte aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Die Tage waren trüb, selbst dann, wenn es gerade einmal nicht regnete, und kurz. Tatsächlich kam es ihm so vor, als lägen endlose Tage der Dunkelheit hinter ihm – auch wenn er natürlich wußte, daß das gar nicht sein konnte, und daß es in den letzten Monaten sicher auch irgendwann einmal heller gewesen war. Schuld daran war sicher nicht nur das Wetter, aber den Gedanken wollte er nicht allzusehr vertiefen. Jedenfalls, als er sich gerade die zweite Tasse Kaffee für diesen Morgen einschenkte, fiel sein Blick durch das Küchenfenster nach draußen und er stellte überrascht fest, daß die Sonne schien. Noch nicht in die Wohnung, weil das Fenster nach Westen ging, aber draußen war es ganz eindeutig sonnig. So sonnig, daß er, während er seinen Kaffee trank, beschloß einen Spaziergang zu machen. Seit Wochen war er nur noch an der frischen Luft gewesen, wenn es absolut unvermeidlich gewesen war – in der Regel also auf dem Weg von oder zur Arbeit, während er den schneidenden Wind oder den eisigen Regen verflucht hatte. Aber jetzt war Sonntag, er hatte frei, und die Sonne schien. Vielleicht wärmte sie sogar schon ein bißchen? Sicherheitshalber griff er trotzdem noch nach seiner Winterjacke, denn als er gestern zum Einkaufen rausgegangen war, war es noch empfindlich kalt gewesen. Er schnappte sich seinen Wohnungsschlüssel, knöpfte die Jacke zu, zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß, und blieb im Treppenhaus stehen.

Ob er bei Boerne klopfen sollte? Der war in den letzten Wochen noch weniger an der frischen Luft gewesen als er selbst. Zwar arbeitete er seit kurzem wieder, aber das bedeutete lediglich, daß er morgens in die Rechtsmedizin fuhr und sich abends wieder in seiner Wohnung verkroch. Thiel zögerte. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit schon immer mal darauf geachtet, daß Boerne nicht tagelang abtauchte. Hatte ihn dazu genötigt zum Essen vorbeizukommen und ihm anfangs auch ein paar Mal Frau Haller auf den Hals gehetzt um sicherzustellen, daß er seine Arzttermine einhielt. Inzwischen hatte sich aber alles wieder soweit normalisiert, und vielleicht ging es jetzt doch etwas zu weit, wenn er den anderen zu einem Sonntagsspaziergang überredete.

Andererseits … alleine machte Boerne garantiert keinen Schritt vor die Tür, und die frische Luft würde ihm gut tun. Kurzentschlossen klopfte er an der Nachbartür, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte.

 

***

 

Boerne war mitgekommen, auch wenn er ihn ein wenig hatte anstupsen müssen. Es war dieser Tage nicht sehr schwierig, Boerne zu irgendetwas zu bewegen. Manchmal fand er das ja ganz praktisch – vor allem auf der Arbeit, weil Boerne kaum noch die Energie aufbrachte, sich in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Das war zumindest das, was er gegenüber Nadeshda oder Frau Haller sagte. Wieviel Angst es ihm machte, Boerne immer noch so leblos zu sehen, behielt er lieber für sich. Die anderen machten sich auch so schon Sorgen genug, das mußte er nicht noch schlimmer machen. Jetzt gerade aber war alles fast wie früher – abgesehen davon, daß er früher wohl kaum mit Boerne spazieren gegangen wäre, und schon gar nicht schweigend. Aber immerhin, sie waren unterwegs, und auch wenn die Luft noch kalt war, wärmte die Sonne sein Gesicht.

„Wollen wir uns dahinten in die Sonne setzen?“

Boerne nickte.

Während er sich setzte, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung war und sah einen Vogel davonhuschen.

„Haben Sie die Bachstelze gesehen?“ Thiel drehte sich zu Boerne. Daß der Vogel ein Frühlingsbote war, hatte ihm der andere im letzten Frühjahr erzählt. Oder war das schon im Jahr davor gewesen?

„Das war keine Bachstelze.“

„Aber klar war das eine!“ Gut, Vogelkunde war jetzt nicht gerade seine Stärke, aber wenn man einmal wußte, wie eine Bachstelze flog, konnte man sich da eigentlich gar nicht mehr vertun.

„Das war eine Schafstelze. Sieht genauso aus wie eine Bachstelze, nur in gelb.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Das haben Sie doch gerade eben erfunden.“

Boerne schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich kann’s Ihnen beweisen. Wenn wir wieder zuhause sind.“

Thiel sah in die Richtung, in die der Vogel verschwunden war, aber jetzt war natürlich nichts mehr zu sehen. War der wirklich gelb gewesen? Naja, was Singvögel anging, hatte Boerne meistens recht. Er sah wieder zurück zu Boerne, der sich gegen die Bank gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Ist Ihnen warm genug?“

„Mhm.“ Boerne blinzelte in die Sonne. „Sie sind ein ausreichend voluminöser Windschutz, danke der Nachfrage.“

„Pfff.“ Eigentlich hätte er Boerne sagen sollen, daß er sich Kommentare zu seinem Gewicht sonstwohin stecken konnte. Aber die Sonne machte ihn ganz träge, und außerdem, wenn er ehrlich war, war er ganz froh über jeden dummen Kommentar. Es war ewig her, daß Boerne so etwas gesagt hatte. Er rutschte ein bißchen tiefer auf der Bank und ließ die Augen zufallen. Die Sonnenstrahlen flimmerten vor seinen Augenlidern und die Hecke im Rücken hielt den Wind ab. Thiel seufzte. So ließ sich das aushalten.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als etwas seine Hand berührte. Boernes Hand, die nach seiner griff und ihre Finger verschränkte. Das war nicht das erste Mal, daß Boerne so etwas getan hatte, auch wenn es das erste Mal war, daß es draußen passierte, wo jemand sie sehen konnte. Die Leute würden vermutlich sonstwas denken, dabei war es nicht mehr als das. Eine Berührung. Ein Festhalten. Boerne hielt sich an ihm fest und er sich an Boerne.

Thiel blinzelte in die Sonne und entspannte sich wieder. Es war vielleicht nicht alles wieder gut, aber es wurde von Tag zu Tag besser.

 

* Fin *


End file.
